grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Rune Caster
thumb|300px|right|The Wizard Engineer Wizard Engineer is the first job class of Mari and like the character herself, is only available on the Korean server currently, and must be unlocked. As a Wizard Engineer, Mari makes use of both magic and machinery in her attacks, while wielding a book. She is able to create a cannon to shoot monsters with. In this job, she is able to summon up to three orbs of different colors, red, yellow and purple. She can also make a jetpack.The Cannon has two levels, at its 1st Level, it shoots 5 projectiles. At Level 2, it shoots 5 bombs. Button Combination Skills For simplicity's sake, this section of the article assumes that the game client's button setup is on Default. Combinations are entered in a chain, rather than holding the buttons, unless otherwise noted; I.E. X+X+A would mean to press X twice and then press A. Button press delays are as so: + means that there is little to no delay between the last button press and the next button press. _ means that there is a moment of delay between the last button press and the next button press. Orbs Mari can summon small orbs of energy which float along behind her until used or their duration runs out. Press A to launch all currently summoned orbs forward. There are three different types of orbs, each more powerful than the last. One orb of each type can be summoned at a time. Skills (Skill names will change upon release to NAGC) Lv. 1 - Repulsion Blast-''' Wizardry Engineer's 1st grade level spell. Creates a blue magical disc of force in front of Mari, which in turn releases a burst of energy that damages enemies and sends them flying. Despite appearing to be a melee skill at first, this skill actually has a fairly long range; roughly halfway to the edge of the screen. Can easily be chained twice for heavier damage and a long knockback distance. 'Lv. 2 - Electronic Flare-' Wizardry Engineer's 2nd grade level skill. Mari lobs a small mechanical/magical grenade ahead of her, which upon landing transforms into a machine to give her enemies serious static cling! Mari throws the grenade about halfway to the edge of the screen, and once it transforms, its shock fills the entire side of the screen. The ending explosion has nearly, but not quite, as much range. The shock portion of the skill flinches heavily, and the explosion at the end knocks enemies down and away. '''Lv. 3 - Ray Drop- Wizardry Engineer's 3rd grade level skill. Mari combines her magical abilities and knowledge gleaned from studies of Paradom to summon an airborne machine which sweeps across the battlefield, reducing her enemies to cinders! The horizontal range of this skill is quite long, starting just in front of Mari and reaching beyond the edge of the screen. Vertical range is around 3x Mari's height. The beam is quite powerful, and will pull light enemies along with it as it moves across the screen. Category:Jobs and Classes